


Escape

by araliya



Series: CrissColfer Valentines Challenge 2018 [3]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: A getaway.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 7 of the Klaine Valentines Challenge, writing for CrissColfer.

Song Prompt: [The Words](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DB9tc9R_Y3FY&t=NGUwNjkzNWY3Yzc1MDg5YzJjNjlhZjdmYzQwNTA0ZmUyOTM0Mzk5NixXUHBvU0lXcw%3D%3D&b=t%3AatKKv_AUwuqRyKeeC5shVA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fklainevalentines.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170562412783%2Fthe-words-video-all-of-the-lights-land-on-you&m=1) - Christina Perri

Also used: [Salvation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IEMnWhT_7c) by Gabrielle Aplin ( _So_  CC)

 

 

_(to make it all go away)_

 

Moonlight is filtering through the petal-thin curtains when Darren shakes him awake, eyes alight with the sort of fire that used to blaze through him every waking second, until the weight of the world tried its best to snuff it out.

 

Chris blinks the sleep out of his eyes and lets Darren draw him into his arms, nudging into the palm of his hand when Darren traces the side of his jaw.

 

He lets Darren kiss him, lets him clutch at his hands excitedly, says  _okay_  and smiles when the surprise on Darren’s face makes his eyebrows rise and knees momentarily stop jogging- before he’s being kissed fiercely, the unspoken words _I love you_  searing themselves into Chris’ mind.

 

_(all of the lights land on you)_

 

The run of the tires is whisper quiet in Darren’s expensive car, a blur in the background beneath their beating hearts and twined fingers. Chris holds Darren’s hand in his lap as they drive, the pad of his thumb tracing a mindless pattern as they trace a well-worn path through the hills, one Chris likes to think only they know.

 

Where they are going is a place which Chris holds closer to his heart than any other.

 

It is where Chris found Darren several years ago, drunk out of his mind and truly  _scared_ , where Chris held him until his shirt grew stained and his knees began to ache. It is where bruises have blossomed that only each other’s touch could heal, where words were said that changed everything.

 

It is where Darren made a decision that both broke their lives apart and sewed them back together with love-laden string- where Darren went to a knee and Chris left with a promise on his left ring finger.

 

_(i promise you the truth can't hurt us now)_

 

The sand is soft under his feet, damp with the curling waves. Darren drags him out into the water, far enough that he is soaked to his waist. Chris doesn’t argue, doesn’t care that his sleep clothes are wet, doesn’t care that the water is so cold that his skin has grown stark white.

 

He used to complain about this, back when their only worry was a dropped rating or a bad review. He used to complain about the sand that ended up  _everywhere_ , about the interrupted sleep, about the ice cold water.

 

Now, Chris holds it close to his heart, like someone is quite literally trying to tear it away from him.

 

Darren grins at him, delirious and high on the sudden and spontaneous happiness that Chris used to see so often but now is graced with so rarely. His hair is the same colour as the water, midnight blue and shining. Chris can’t help but marvel at how beautiful he really is, can’t help but bow into Darren’s body when broad palms curve around his waist.

 

They sway there in the swirling water, and Chris watches over Darren’s shoulder as the water paints the sand black.

 

_(so let the words slip out of your mouth)  
_

 

Darren’s lips are cool against his skin, parted gently as they rest on Chris’ shoulder. He begins to sing quietly, scraps of a song that sends shivers down Chris’ spine.

 

_Glorious as we transcend,_

_Into a psychedelic silhouette_

 

At these words, Chris pulls away to look down at him, at his tousled hair and bright eyes.

 

He speaks for the first time since they stepped out of the house, keys dangling from Darren’s restless fingers.

 

_Why are we here?_

 

Chris’ words are almost quiet enough to get lost in the wind and the tumbling waves. Darren tugs him close, clutches his waterlogged clothes, and kisses him.

 

His lips taste like salt.

 

 _To escape_ , Darren whispers, tucking his arms under Chris without warning, and lifting him up. Chris yelps and squeezes his eyes shut as Darren manages a few spins before he staggers and lets Chris back down, who is laughing so hard he’s sure he can hear the sand rattling in his lungs.

 

_(and in the wind there's a heavy choice)_

 

They stay until they begin to shiver, counting few what stars they can see, and talking about days long gone, memories that still burn bright in this haven of theirs.

 

When they get home, Chris lays out a blanket on the cold wooden floor. They’re too tired to shower and sand is a nightmare to get out of their bedding, so the living room is where they’ll sleep.

 

Darren peels off Chris’ salt-stiff clothes, kisses his tacky skin, and they lose themselves for just another night.

 

_(let my love be the light that guides you home)_


End file.
